It is known to screw an electric adapter into a standard ceiling recessed fixture. Hampton Bay™ provides an adapter male plug that screws into the ceiling light fixture. It powers a track fixture head which mounts to a canopy that covers the original ceiling light fixture. A standard track light fixture snaps into the track fixture head.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,433 (2000) Al-Turki discloses a one to two bulb AC ceiling light fixture adapter. The two-bulb extension receives one threaded bulb and one bayonet bulb.
A brief summary of related art follows below:
Hampton Bay™ sells a light fixture extension which allows a halogen light fixture to be powered by a standard ceiling light bulb fixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 394,680 (1888) to Dawes discloses a ceiling mounted rod that swivels and to which is attached a power cord and light bulb fixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 684,264 (1901) to Kemmerer discloses a ceiling mounted rod that swivels and supports a bulb fixture at its end.
U.S. Pat. No. 806,516 (1905) to Berry discloses a ceiling mounted two-piece swiveling rod fixture for a bulb fixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 866,473 (1907) to Keefe et al. discloses a ceiling fixture with a swiveling rod and a wire coil end for a bulb fixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,263,783 (1918) to Maier discloses a ceiling fixture with a swiveling rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,297,211 (1919) to Magress discloses a ceiling fixture with a swiveling rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,348,949 (1920) to Johansson discloses a ceiling fixture with a swiveling rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,934,624 (1933) to Guth discloses a flexible stem on a ceiling fixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,115,898 (1938) to Zagora discloses a swivel-type rod ceiling fixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,217,533 (1940) to Wolarsky discloses a telescoping rod light fixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,446,736 (1948) to Biller discloses a suspension support for fluorescent lights.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,753,445 (1956) to Thomas et al. discloses a ceiling fixture with a stem.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,767,953 (1956) to Wolar discloses a ceiling fixture and canopy support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,172 (1993) to Erickson discloses a portable AC trouble light.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,493 (1994) to Muller et al. discloses an inclined ceiling light fixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,433 (2000) to Al-Turki discloses an adapter that screws into a bulb socket and has multiple sockets in it.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,365 (2002) to Lin discloses a hanging fixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,829 (2002) to Clodfelter discloses a receptacle mounted light fixture.
U.S. patent No. Des. 298,657 (1988) to Flores discloses a dual-ended extension cord.
U.S. Patent No. 2003/0235049 discloses a decoration multi-bulb fixture.
U.S. Patent No. 2003/0161149 discloses a collar for a ceiling fixture to enable an extended length bulb to have a diffuser.
What the prior art doesn't suggest is a rod-like extender to lower a socket from the ceiling, for example, to a few feet above a restaurant table or a pool table. The present invention provides such a simple, screw-in type extension rod for light bulb sockets. Although the preferred embodiment shows use with a ceiling mounted recessed type lighting fixture, any threaded lighting socket can be used with the present invention.